Baby Sitter for Kim Jongin
by RatriW
Summary: Kai sangat jenuh dengan ayahnya yang selalu mencoba mencarikan Baby Sitter. Ia tak butuh itu, ia sudah SMA dan akan memasuki masa kuliah. Apa jadinya jika dua baby sitter terakhir pilihan ayahnya menarik bagi dirinya? CRACK PAIR/YAOI/KAIHAN/TAOHUN -bad summary-


**Cast: Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Summary: Kai sangat jenuh dengan ayahnya yang selalu mencoba mencarikan Baby Sitter. Ia tak butuh itu, ia sudah SMA dan akan memasuki masa kuliah. Apa jadinya jika dua baby sitter terakhir pilihan ayahnya menarik bagi dirinya?**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: ****OOC****, Sedikit Fulgar, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Ancur, **_**YAOI,**_ **NC-17**** Crack Pair, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Sehun disini lebih tua ya dari Kai.**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Tao-hyung, apa kau yakin apartemen ini milik teman ayahmu? Megah sekali…" Seorang lelaki berparas manis dengan rambut abu-abunya serta tubuh idealnya menatap sebuah bangunan megah di depannya. Seperti istana, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Ayo kita ke dalam, kurasa Tuan Kim sudah menunggu di dalam" Seorang lelaki berambut merah yang bernama Tao itu menggenggam jemari kecil milik Sehun-sang kekasih-.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju lift yang sangat mewah, tak jarang Sehun mengagumi tiap ukiran klasik apartemen yang sangat megah ini. Pasti penyewaannya sangat mahal, pikirnya kembali.

"Sehuna, kau yakin?" Sehun menatap Tao dengan polos sedikit bingung apa yang di pertanyakan oleh Tao karena tidak jelas. Sungguh, Tao ingin menerjangnya saja jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ini tempat umum dan terdapat kamera CCTV yang berada di pojok kanan atas bagian lift ini.

"Yakin apa?"

"Kau yakin akan bekerja sebagai baby sitter anak Tuan Kim? Ku dengar, orang yang bekerja selalu ingin keluar karena tidak kuat menghadapi anak Tuan Kim" Sehun mengangguk polos dengan tersenyum manisnya membuat Tao tidak sadar mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas membuat sang pemilik bibir mengerjapkan matanya lucu dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau!"

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan mewah yang seperti kantor perusahaan, Tao dan Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan tangannya di tangan Tao karena gugup.

Terlihat di sebuah kursi tepatnya di belakang meja kerja seorang pria berseragam rapi dengan wajah terlihat muda itu tersenyum melihat dua sosok yang kini menghampirinya. Terdapat sebuah sofa di depan meja itu dengan seorang lelaki tampan memakai seragam SMA sedang memainkan ponselnya tak peduli.

"Kibum-appa… Apa kabar?" Tao melepaskan genggamannya dari Sehun dan berjalan menuju sosok pria berseragam rapi itu yang tengah berdiri dengan melebarkan tangannya. Tao menghambur ke pelukan Tuan Kim-sosok itu- yang membuat Kai-lelaki tampan berseragam SMA- menyerngitkan dahinya heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kabar Chansung?" Tao dan Tuan Kim melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling tersenyum.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja" Mereka tertawa bersama. Lalu, Tao teringat akan tujuannya kesini. "Kibum-ahjusshi, aku membawanya, dia kekasihku, apakah cocok?" Tao menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum polos menatap mereka.

Kibum melihat ke arah Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat. Sehun segera mendekat, lalu ia membungkuk sopan, tepat di hadapan Kai yang melongo melihat belakang Sehun yang memang sedikit terlihat karena Sehun memakai celana yang sedikit ketat. Tao yang tidak sengaja melihat Kai segera menarik Sehun untuk di sebelahnya, membuat Kai sadar dan kembali bermain ponselnya.

"Kai, apa kau mau dengan dia? Namanya Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilnya Sehun-hyung karena kau berbeda tiga tahun di bawahnya. Nah, Sehun, dia Kim Jongin, anakku, kau bisa memanggilnya Kai." Kai yang awalnya memainkan ponselnya menatap Sehun di depannya yang sedang memasang wajah berharapnya membuat Kai gemas. Lalu Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang di depannya dengan mengangguk pelan.

Terlihat senyum Sehun merekah, lalu ia membungkuk kepada Kai di depannya. Ia sangat senang akhirnya mempunyai pekerjaan dan tidak lagi merepotkan Tao yang notabenya kekasihnya itu memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Kamsahamnida…" Sehun kembali membungkuk membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya saat Kai menatap intens kekasihnya.

"Kai-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku?" Tiba-tiba suara Tao membuat semuanya menatap Tao menyerngit, tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hanya Kai yang mengerti, ia hanya menatap dingin Tao yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Tao-hyung" desis Kai. Sedangkan Kibum dan Sehun yang tak mengerti apa-apa mengedikkan bahunya. Seketika suasana mendadak hening dengan Tao dan Kai yang saling menatap tak suka.

"Ahjusshi… Ah mian, Tuan Kim, kapan aku bekerja?" Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan membuat Tao menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Tak apa memanggilku Ahjusshi, kau juga boleh memanggilku ayah. Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang juga bekerja? Aku akan membayarmu lebih di akhir bulan nanti, ingat, pagi jam lima pagi kau sudah harus di apartemennya, lalu kau boleh ke apartemenmu dengan Tao pada jam sembilan malam" Kibum sedikit mencondongkan badannya kepada Sehun. "Aku akan mengamatimu dengan Tao disini agar tak terjadi apa-apa denganmu, anakku lumayan mesum untuk lelaki manis sepertimu, berhati-hatilah"

Tao yang mendengar bisikan Kibum membelalakkan matanya, menatap Sehun yang mengangguk polos. "Andwae! Kibum-appa, boleh aku menemani Sehun menjaga Kai?" Kibum menatap Tao malas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Ya! Appa, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun, bagaimana jika Sehun…" Tao tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena di bekap oleh Kibum yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak! Bukannya kau sudah memilih menjadi supir pribadi Kai?" Kibum melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tao dan Tao mendecih saat mendengar perkataan Kibum. "Sudah, Kai, kau pergi sana ke apartemenmu, Sehun, ikuti Kai dan jadilah baby sitter yang baik"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kai segera meraih tas ranselnya dan menuju lift yang lebih kecil, karena lift itu hanya muat untuk dua orang saja, dan lift itu hanya untuk ke apartemen yang special, seperti, apartemen untuk sepasang kekasih. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, sebelumnya ia mengecup pelan bibir Tao karena ia tahu Tao sedang kesal kepada Kai.

Sehun-pun masuk di lift itu. Lift itu berbentuk bundar dengan satu tiang yang berfungsi untuk menjadi pegangannya. Kai memilih untuk di belakang Sehun, ia sebelumnya menekan beberapa tombol di lift itu.

Sehun yang sedikit gugup itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu dengan sesekali menoleh kepada Kai yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sesungguhnya ia takut, karena lift yang di masukinya seperti roller coaster, sedikit bergoyang dan lift itu berjalan dengan cepat.

Kai menyeringai pelan saat di rasanya sudah hampir sampai di apartemennya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tiang pegangan itu sehingga ia seperti memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Lalu, dirasanya, sesuatu menggelitiki lehernya, ia bergidik geli dengan hal yang di buat Kai itu.

"Sehun-hyung…Aku suka baumu" Kai semakin memperdalam wajahnya di tengkuk Sehun dan sesekali menggigit sedikit leher Sehun. Tidak, tepat di situ adalah bagian sensitive Sehun. Tidak, hanya Tao yang boleh melakukannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai…"Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendesah karena permainan kecil Kai.

TING!

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan melihatkan kamar apartemen Kai yang begitu mewah. Tetapi sayang ruang tamu di apartemen itu sangatlah kotor dengan baju-baju berserakan serta bungkus-bungkus jajanan yang di buang sembarangan

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa di depan televisi dan mengotak atik remot televisi itu acak. Sedangkan Sehun melangkah ragu ke apartemen itu. Tenangkan dirimu, Sehun. Tao mengamatimu, batinnya.

"Kai…Kau tak ganti baju dulu? Aku akan membersihkan ruang tamu" Sehun mulai memunguti baju-baju yang sangat tak elit sampai dengan di meja makan ada.

Kai melirik Sehun sekilas lalu ia terlihat mengetikkan sebuah tulisan di ponselnya, ia mendekati Sehun yang kini menatapnya polos. Kai menunjukkan tulisan-tulisan di ponselnya kepada Sehun.

'Aku mau asal kau yang membuka seragamku'

Seketika Sehun membelalakkan matanya menatap Kai yang memasang senyum remeh. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras membuat Kai tersenyum miring dan meninggalkan Sehun yang melanjutkan memunguti pakaian Kai yang berserakan dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona.

Sementara itu di ruangan Kibum, Tao menatap curiga kedua makhluk di apartemen Kai itu di sebuah layar yang kecil. Ia mulai emosi saat Kai yang tersenyum mesum menatap kekasihnya.

"Ya! Appa! Biarkan aku kesana, ku mohon"

"Andwae! Kau ini keras kepala sekali, biarkan saja. Sejauh ini Kai tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagi pula kau tidak akan tahu apa kata kunci apartemen Kai"

"Haish! Ayolah appa… kau tidak melihat Kai tersenyum mesum kepada kekasihku?"

"Senyumnya memang begitu, tenanglah" Tao menatap jengkel Kibum yang asyik mengamati Sehun yang kali ini sedang memunguti sampah-sampah yang berceceran di apartemen Kai.

Kembali ke apartemen Kai. Kai yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kaos oblong biru dengan pendek putihnya merebahkan diri di sofa dan kembali mengotak-atik remot televisi secara acak mencari tontonan yang menarik.

"Sehun-hyung…Bisa kau buatkan aku bubble tea? Kau juga bisa membuat untuk dirimu sendiri"

Sehun yang memang sudah selesai membereskan ruangan itu mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di samping meja televisi, sebelumnya ruangan itu di tunjuk oleh Kai.

Diam-diam Kai mengamati Sehun yang sibuk membuat bubble tea untuk Kai dan untuk dirinya. Kai menyeringai melihat perut putih Sehun terekspos saat Sehun mengambil gelas yang letaknya di rak atas.

Terlihat Sehun kesusahan mengambil gelas di rak yang tinggi itu, akhirnya Kai berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu Sehun mengambil gelas. Entah ini keberuntungan Kai atau tidak di dapur belum di pasang CCTV sehingga ia bisa leluasa melakukan sesuatu kepada baby sitternya. Sesungguhnya Kai tahu persis dimana letak CCTV di seluruh apartemennya.

Sedangkan di ruangan Kibum, Tao membelalakkan matanya saat tidak ada Kai maupun Sehun lagi terlihat di layar kecil itu. Kibum hanya meruntuki pelan kelalaiannya tidak memasang CCTV di dapur.

"Kibum-appa! Kau tidak memasang CCTV di dapur?" Kibum hanya memperlihatkan giginya dengan menggeleng pelan. "Haish! Apa kata kunci apartemen Kai?"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, Sehun tidak di apa-apakan… Bisa saja Kai hanya membantu Sehun mengambil gelas di rak atas yang tidak bisa di jangkau Sehun" Kibum kembali memasang wajah datarnya sambil terus melihat layar kecil di depannya.

"Ah sudahlah! Tapi Sehun harus di apartemen satu jam lagi dari sekarang, aku akan ke apartemen dulu"

Sebelum Kibum menyela, Tao sudah berjalan cepat menuju lift dan memasukinya.

Sementara itu di dapur apartemen Kai.

Kai menyeringai pelan sebelum memeluk tubuh Sehun dan meraba perut Sehun. Sehun terkejut dan hanya terdiam. Kai menyembunyikan kepalanya di tengkuk Sehun sesekali meniupnya.

"K-kai…h…eungh..." Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh menikmati permainan kecil Kai. Kai tersenyum miring dengan tangan kanannya yang perlahan naik mencari benda kecil di dada Sehun. Kai mulai mencium dan menghisap tengkuk Sehun.

Kai membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan menatap intens wajah Sehun yang memerah. Lalu Kai meraup bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Mencium. Melumat. Menggigit bibir Sehun agar mulut Sehun terbuka dan ia bisa memasukkan lidahnya lalu berperang dengan lidah Sehun yang hanya diam.

Tidak. Sehun tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi. Sehun sudah mempunyai Tao yang mencintainya, juga di cintainya. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan Tao.

"Ahh…Emmhh…" Brengsek. Kai membuat Sehun mendesah dan membalas ciuman panas Kai. Tangan jahil Kai mulai menemukan benda bulat kecil yang berada di dada Sehun.

"K-Kai…hh…Lepas…kaan…ngghh…" Sehun menggigit lidah Kai cukup keras sehingga Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya serta mengeluarkan tangannya dari tubuh Sehun, ia merintih pelan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak menyesal bekerja menjadi baby sitterku hyung. Aku menyukai tubuhmu" Bullshit kau Kai! Kau dengan se enaknya mengatakan menyukai tubuh Sehun lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang merasa bersalah kepada Tao tanpa meminta maaf? Kau lelaki terbrengsek yang pernah Sehun temui, Kai.

Sehun tidak mengerti apakah ia harus tetap menjadi baby sitter Kai ataukah ia harus berhenti. Tapi bagaimana ia mencari uang untuk kelangsungan hidup pribadinya sendiri jika tidak dengan kesempatan ini.

Ah! Bagaimana ia bisa tida teringat dengan sahabatnya yang cantik dengan wajah mirip rusa itu? Ya, meskipun cantik, tetapi dia cukup manly di banding Sehun sendiri yang heran mengapa dia tidak se manly sahabatnya yang lebih cantik dari pada dirinya.

Bukankah lebih baik bekerja bersama di banding bekerja sendiri? Lagi pula Kibum juga tidak keberatan bukan? Kalaupun keberatan ia bisa meminta bantuan kepada kekasihnya, Tao. Tidak apa-apa uang gajinya di kurangi asal harga dirinya bisa ia jaga dengan baik dan juga ia tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi kepada Tao karena sudah melakukan hal yang ia anggap perselingkuhan itu dengan Kai.

Baiklah, haruskah sekarang ia menghubungi sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan itu? Baiklah, ia sebaiknya keluar dulu dari apartemen Kai agar Kai tidak mengetahui apa alasan Luhan sebenarnya bekerja menjadi baby sitter Kai.

"Luhan… Apa kabar? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Luhan, apa kau mau menjadi baby sitter bersamaku? Ku harap kau mau, tempat tinggal akan di apartemen yang sama dengan apartemen asuhanmu, lalu gajinya lumayan, biaya apartemen akan gratis. Kau mau ya, besok datanglah ke apartemen teman Chansung-ahjusshi, kau tahu bukan? Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu. Ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok"

Hei Sehun, bahkan Luhan belum mengucapkan satu kata pun kau sudah mematikan telfonnya? Benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana jika Luhan tidak bisa? Ah tidak, Luhan sangat bisa karena saat ini memang Luhan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan apapun.

Baiklah, mungkin besok Luhan mulai membuang jauh-jauh masa penganggurannya.

To Be Continue…

**Annyeong! Ini FF pertamaku di post di akun ke duaku, akun pertamaku lupa sih passowordnya apa -_-. Belum-belum FF pertamaku udah M -_- Baiklah…**

**Maaf ya kalau ada yang gak suka sama crack pair, bagi pecinta crack pair-pun aku dengan senang hati mengacungkan kedua jempolku *kekeke* #PLAK**

**Jangan lupa review ya ^^ ini sangat butuh**


End file.
